Bus Stop Magic
by BluePudding4
Summary: As Canada waits in the rain for the bus, he encounters his crush: his 2p. What sorts of magic can happen before the bus comes and Canada goes off, and on a Valentine's day, too?


Hi! Blue Pudding here! I'd call this T for swearing. Enjoy!

Canada walked up to the yellow sign for the bus stop and sat on the  
>wooden bench. The harsh rain beat him on the head. The air was crisp<br>and cold.  
>He felt a shiver down his spine and put up his hood. The raid didn't<br>seem as relentless anymore.  
>Oh man, Canada thought. How long will I have to wait? And not just for<br>the bus...  
>At last he swaggered in and flopped down onto the bench (probably as<br>hard as he could, just to be an asshole). Canada started to shake, and  
>not just because of the cold. His heart leapt. He knew he wanted to<br>see him... But now?  
>At a quick glance, he saw the guy was only wearing a T-shirt and<br>jeans. In this cold? Canada tried to hold back a sigh. He was so  
>bad... He knew he had to talk to him now.<br>"Hey, uh..." He began uneasily. "A-are you alone today?" He stuttered.  
>That badass boy leaned forward and looked at me over his shades.<br>"What?!" He asked sharply. Canada tried to speak up. Honestly, he  
>thought he had been speaking up.<br>"W-will you b-be alone tonight?"  
>He leaned back carelessly and said to him in his deep rough voice,<br>"Course. Just like every other night. What aboot it?" Canada jumped at  
>his accent so like his own.<br>"Well, um, James, I was wondering if, well, um, you w-wanted to hang  
>out at my place?" He stuttered.<br>James crossed his legs. "What kinda question is that?" He asked.  
>Canada didn't quite know how to respond. Maybe James had forgotten?<br>"W-well it is v-valentine's day," He reminded him.  
>He scowled and got up, throwing up his arms.<br>"What the fuck?! I don't even know you, and if you thi-" but he  
>happened to look over and see Canada's bright, violet eyes. He rose<br>his eyebrows and couldn't help but stare at who'd asked him. Also, he  
>couldn't help but blush a bit. He sat back down, embarrassed.<br>Canada supposed he should talk again, but, what to say? Suddenly his  
>words started coming out without his permission.<br>"Do you want to be alone?" He didn't answer.

"Do you want to be with... Her?" He said, words coming out without his  
>permission<br>"I dunno who you're talkin' aboot." He mumbled.  
>"America took her away... Didn't he?" Canada continued.<p>

"Yeah, sure you were lucky on your side." He looked away. "But I gave  
>her away. I don't think she even loved me... So I let America take<br>her. I'm such a bad person... At least I know that." He said morosely.  
>I could hear tears rising in his throat and his breath get shaky.<br>"J-James? Are you crying?" Said Canada surprised.  
>"No!" He shouted. By now he was clearly sobbing. "It's raining,<br>idiot."  
>"Oh, Alaska..." He murmured. "I should never have loved you."<br>He whipped off his shades and wiped his eyes. Canada noticed how  
>lovely they were. Big and violet, like his own. Canada thought they'd<br>be stronger but... They weren't. His eyes were the same, deep and  
>sweet and kind. With his sunglasses off, Canada was startled, almost<br>shocked to see how alike they were. He was mesmerized.  
>"What happens if... You take your hair down?"<br>He looked baffled at this question.  
>"Well, whatever happens when anyone takes their hair down." He showed<br>Canada by pulling the ponytail out of his hair. It puffed out a bit  
>wildly and strands twirled down his face. He ruffled it up, just to<br>make it more so. This was too much for Canada. He could feel himself  
>blushing as he just stared at the dashing, handsome face.<br>"Why do you want me to take off my ponytail and shades?" He asked.  
>Canada couldn't answer. He couldn't even stutter. James scowled and<br>mischievously grinned at the same time.  
>"Alright! If you like this game, put ON my ponytail and shades." He<br>pulled out and outstretched his hand, and placed on the ponytail and  
>shades. Canada finally willed himself to look down at them. Pulling<br>off his hood, he put the ponytail around his wrist and double tied it  
>all around his thick hair. He pulled on the sunglasses. The air was<br>already dark, but with these on he could hardly see James at all. But  
>he could tell he was smiling.<br>"Well, look at that." He muttered to himself.  
>"W-what, look at what?" Stuttered Canada nervously heart fluttering.<br>"How fucking hot you are." He replied with a chuckle.

There was a moment if silence. Canada's heart beat fast. Suddenly  
>James grabbed his face with his wet, warm hands and pulled him into a<br>kiss on the mouth, lips sucking on each other, never letting them go.  
>At last he pulled away, breathing fast. But Canada was breathing<br>faster.  
>"You- You- I- We-" stuttered Canada.<br>"I-" began James. He looked for the first time uncomfortable.  
>"I- that is-" he sighed and shut his eyes.<br>"I'm... Sorry. For everything." He said. Canada nodded, knowing what  
>he was apologizing for.<br>"I forgive you." Then Canada forgot about his nervousness.  
>"B-b-b-but... Y-y-you... K-kissed me..." He stuttered wildly again.<br>James nodded. Butterflies flew in Canada's head and he wobbled back  
>and forth. He heard water splashing and at bright lights. At last the<br>bus pulled up and the doors opened.  
>James got up and stood in front of the doorway.<br>"You're going where I'm going?" Asked Canada weakly. James reached out  
>his hand and grinned to the meek country.<br>"Where else?" He said with a chuckle. Canada stood up and took his  
>wet warm hand as they got on the bus together.<br>"Happy valentine's day." Said James a bit shyly. Canada rolled his  
>eyes.<br>"Yeah, sure."


End file.
